


little velvet box

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Or Does It, Proposals gone wrong, shy mess jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: Yuta looks at Jaehyun in question when they don’t head directly for their parked car but assumes Jaehyun has something else planned for the night. Maybe a movie? He looks down at their pristine suits and concludes that unless Jaehyun plans to rent out the entire cinema he’s not going in looking like this only to get picked on by neighbourhood kids.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	little velvet box

The view of the city below is vertigo inducing, especially seated next to the window. Yuta glances at his boyfriend who’s too engrossed in the menu to notice his distraction.

“Why the sudden need to eat out?” He normally won’t ask, Jaehyun always has moments where he prefers easy or more extravagant meals. Except Jaehyun didn’t tell him until too late and the chicken had already finished defrosting in their sink. Such a waste.

“No reason. I just want to take you out for dinner.” His handsome boyfriend flashes his dimples then goes back to picking an entrée. Yuta doesn’t believe him, he’s wearing a brand new suit, sporting a new haircut and his nails have been trimmed too. Something is up, that’s for sure, because he catches Jaehyun’s hand fiddling with something in his jacket pocket too many times over their eight course meal. 

“Tell me what’s up.” Yuta presses again in the privacy of the elevator on their way down after the lavish dinner. It’s the fast type customary for upscale restaurants like this, so the doors open before Yuta can get a response. Jaehyun looks away in nervousness and holds his hand as they step out into the lobby.

“I told you I just want some quality time together.”

“It’s not our anniversary...Did I forget something really important again?” 

“You didn’t, I promise.” Jaehyun squeezes his hand for reassurance.

Yuta looks at Jaehyun in question when they don’t head directly for their parked car but assumes Jaehyun has something else planned for the night. Maybe a movie? He looks down at their pristine suits and concludes that unless Jaehyun plans to rent out the entire cinema he’s not going in looking like this only to get picked on by neighbourhood kids.

They keep walking and walking until the tall buildings are out of sight and the more residential part of the city comes to view. They pass by a frozen yogurt place and Yuta forcefully pulls Jaehyun inside because it’s been forever since he had a good frozen yogurt and also, he thinks Jaehyun needs to stop looking like a nervous wreck, for some reason. It works like magic, Jaehyun lights up as he scoops a spoonful of the strawberry flavoured one in his mouth.

“I love this.” he says, like he hadn’t just finished a twenty five dollar slice of chocolate cake (sprinkled with gold dust) only a little while ago.

“I know, you used to go to that frozen yogurt place near the college.”

“Your memory is really impeccable but selective.” Jaehyun chucks the empty cups and spoons in the trash and pulls Yuta back on the sidewalk where they continue in the same direction.

They pass by an empty basketball court only a few short breaths later and Yuta sees Jaehyun’s eyes shine. He knows how much his boyfriend loves basketball, if not for his demanding work schedule and the location of their current apartment, he’ll be spending all his free time in the court.

“Let’s go, one on one.” The shorter man is already nudging his boyfriend past the fences. 

“Now? But our suits…” Turns out the suit is the least of their concerns because they don’t even have a ball to begin with. Yuta chuckles at their own silliness and suggests they play pretend instead. Jaehyun, always down for whatever Yuta has in mind, starts dribbling an imaginary ball.

“That’s travelling!” Jaehyun calls out when Yuta steals the ball away, side stepping him and jumping for a three-point shot that Jaehyun blocks because he’s taller and he’s an asshole to his boyfriend. 

“I’m at a disadvantage.”

“That’s why you should’ve listened to your mom when she said to drink milk.” Just for that comment, Yuta pinches Jaehyun’s arm and smiles at the tiny yelp he lets out.

They play like that for a bit, the invisible ball bouncing back and forth between the two of them. Their dress shoes slide on the concrete and sweat beads on their foreheads but they keep at it until Yuta gives up because in his own words, “I won’t win anyway, imaginary ball or not.”

They laugh for a good minute and Yuta’s in the process of complaining about being thirsty when Jaehyun reaches into his pocket and blanches. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s gone.” Yuta cocks a brow and looks around them. Did Jaehyun drop his wallet?

“What’s gone?”

“It’s…” Jaehyun falters and inhales deeply, “A small, black velvet box. It must’ve fallen out of my suit pocket.” 

Yuta would normally berate him for putting something important in his pocket while goofing around but he stops and swallows because, small velvet box... _ fuck _ . He looks up at his boyfriend with wide eyes and sees Jaehyun’s distress loud and clear.

“Is it...for me?”

Jaehyun nods then resolutely avoids Yuta’s gaze, “Yuta please...I need to find it.” 

“Alright, let’s look for it. You take that side, I'll take this.” 

It’s too dark to see something that small and the colour of it doesn’t help but Yuta does his best. A quick scan of the court turns up nothing more than a few fallen leaves. Yuta looks over at his boyfriend’s side to find him crouched on the ground and he feels a stab of guilt. Maybe he shouldn’t have suggested playing in the first place.

Just when he’s about to give up and suggest retracing their steps to the yogurt place, his eyes catch on something behind the bench, hidden in the shadows. He tenses but picks it up still and calls Jaehyun over.

“Is this it?”

“Yeah! Thank goodness-” Jaehyun reaches for it then stops and locks eyes with Yuta. They freeze in place and Yuta’s not sure what to do when Jaehyun looks like he’s internally debating whether or not to take the jewellery box back.

“So…” Yuta starts, “you said this is for me” He says but Jaehyun looks so hesitant and miserable.

“No...Yuta, I-I...ugh I hate this.”

Yuta’s face falls when he realizes he may have read the situation wrong. Or did Jaehyun change his mind? His stomach drops at the thought. Jaehyun must’ve seen his expression because he quickly backtracks.

“No, I didn’t mean it that way. Just that I was planning for it to be somewhere special, not here.” Jaehyun bites his lower lip and slowly takes the box from Yuta’s hand and pockets it. The taller man entwines their fingers as he leads them back on the sidewalk.

“Then take me there. Wherever this special place is.” Yuta blurts out and feels the relief radiating from his boyfriend. 

“Just pretend that didn’t happen, okay?”

“Okay.” he says and caresses Jaehyun’s burning cheeks. 

“You didn’t see anything.”

“I didn’t.” Yuta promises.

They walk further into the residential area, past the apartments and to the old row houses that stand out for the brownstones and ivy growth. He starts to wonder where this ‘special place’ is supposed to be when he sees no nearby parks where Jaehyun could’ve set up something elaborate (because that’s very in character of him).

Instead they stop in front of the steps to a row house and when Yuta looks up he sees there are flower petals leading up to the door. He takes one hesitant look at Jaehyun and climbs up the steps ahead of his boyfriend. On the door of the house is a doorplate Yuta personally designed many years ago, when they joked about getting a proper house in Brooklyn and maybe a dog and three cats and a kid at some point. 

“And here we are.” Jaehyun breathes down his neck and turns him around. Yuta sees unspeakable shyness and affection as Jaehyun brings the box to eye level and pops it open. A sapphire and diamond ring set in white gold, thicker than the average engagement ring and exactly Yuta’s style.

“Yuta Nakamoto, will you do the honour of raising a dog and cats and maybe a child with me in this humble home?” Yuta nearly scoffs because there’s absolutely nothing humble about a row house in Brooklyn but yes, yes he’ll be happy to raise an entire soccer team with Jaehyun if he asks him to.

“You know you never have to ask.” He sniffles and throws himself at his starry eyed boyfriend before he can get the chance to put the ring on Yuta. Jaehyun scoops him up and spins him around like he always did when they were college students messing around in central park.

“Yuta Jung sounds a little weird though, can you be Jaehyun Nakamoto instead?” He mumbles when he’s done crying on Jaehyun’s jacket and the latter finally manages to get the ring on his finger after a long night.

“Anything for you, love.” **  
**


End file.
